


Safe and sound

by Queenofthebuckets



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ableism, Abusive Parents, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Cat!Blitzen, Deaf Character, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Illustrated, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Sign Language, Wolf!Hearthstone, mentions of child death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebuckets/pseuds/Queenofthebuckets
Summary: Blitzen has led a rough life, being homeless and black hard enough, but being an omega on top of it made things all the worse.   It became easier after he found a shelter that gave out free suppressants, part of some charity to help keep homeless omegas from getting pregnant. But one month he's unable to get his dose, leaving him helpless to stop the oncoming heat that would attract every single Alpha around. Just as he thinks he's doomed and all hope is lost, a strange silent alpha saves him. But just how long will this alpha keep him safe? Will he be able to protect Blitzen, or will he fall victim to his instincts like the others...?





	1. Meeting

Ever since he'd become homeless spring had become Blitzen's least favorite season. Sure, most would say winter, but you knew what you were getting with winter. Spring was unpredictable. One day could be warm and sunny, and the next could be a snowstorm, so strong schools were forced to close. It was the uncertainty he hated, going to sleep in whatever inadequate shelter he'd found for the night with no idea what kind of weather he'd be facing in the morning. The cat omega had enough problems without having to worry about that. Food, shelter, getting a bath, watching out for aggressive alphas who thought he would be easy prey. But he wouldn't be easily taken, not since he'd been young, never again after that first time. He used to be so soft when he was young, pure-hearted and believed the best in everyone. Then his father had been killed in the factory accident. There'd been no investigation, no punishment for old Junnier who owned said factory. Just a half-hearted apology to a young 14-year-old Blitzen from a police officer who didn't give a fuck as he explained to Blitzen that his father was gone. No one cared. Not even his mother. They'd put him in her custody, but she didn't so much as speak to him unless he was doing something wrong. She was a powerful, rich alpha and the day his father died was the first time he'd met her in his short life. She was beautiful, and he could understand why his father had fallen for her, but her beauty was only skin deep. She was cruel without being bitter. It was like being fed poison hidden disguised as a sugary cupcake, never missing a chance to point out his flaws under the pretense of caring.

 _'oh Blitzen dear, if you keep eating like that you'll never find a decent mate' 'oh sweetie, fashion design? That's a cute hobby but you need to start thinking of getting a real job'_. Blitzen didn't stay long with her before moving on. She didn't care, he would bet what little he owned she didn't even notice he was gone for a couple of days. It had been a dumb move, the streets were dangerous and he often went days without eating, even longer without a warm place to sleep or a bath. But he just couldn't find it in him to regret it. Life in his mother's house had been worse, despite how many might think otherwise. He'd rather live free then trapped. He didn't even regret it when he turned 15 and his bodies hormones made themselves known. An Omega. Of course he was, because life hated him. In fact, no matter how much rougher homeless life was for omegas it made him even more glad he'd left. He knew his mother would have become even more insulting and demeaning if she'd known this.

The first heat had been the worst. He didn't know what to do, where to go to hide. He didn't remember much it was such a haze, but he knew someone had taken advantage of him. He could remember fighting but being too small and weak to fight the alpha off. He remembered it had hurt, the man had taken a chunk out of his ear, the scar still there. It was a reminder, every time he saw his reflection, the hole in his pointed fuzzy ears. A reminder of what it meant to be an omega, and how he had to stay sharp and strong. When he woke from the daze, who knows how many days later in a mess of blood and cum he made the promise to himself this would be the last time an alpha took advantage of his heat. It became easier after he found a shelter that gave out free suppressants, part of some charity to help keep homeless omegas from getting pregnant. It didn't matter, all that mattered was he got his dose every month that kept his heat away. That's why he was up before dawn, waiting outside the shelter in the cold with several other omegas.

Blitzen shivered as he pulled his ratty coat around himself, black tail curling around his legs. He hated being up so early in the spring, it was always freezing. But there were only so many suppressed available, and he wasn't about to be one of unlucky few who showed up too late and had to go without for a month. That thought made him glance over his shoulder at the shady group of alphas and betas hanging around the corner. They always were there, every month. They hung around to see which omegas wouldn't be getting their dose, an easier target for them to hunt down. He scowled and looked forward again. They wouldn't be getting him. He felt bad, knowing that his safety meant some other poor omega would fall victim to them. But what could he do? He could hardly protect himself let alone anyone else. He just.... Tired not to think about it.

This was taking much longer than normal. They'd been waiting for 30 minutes with no sign of life inside the shelter, Blitzen shifting from foot to foot unhappily as he glanced around at the other omegas, who all looked equally nervous. Finally one of the volunteers came out, a young beta looking very nervous herself

"U-uh hello everyone, um I have bad news."

She stuttered as they all stared at her, tail curled between her legs as she twisted the edge of her shirt between her hands

"Unfortunately we um... We don't have enough funding to give out suppresses this month."

The poor girl said and immediately they all broke out in complaints, some angry, most panicked, all shouting at her. Blitzen just stood there, frozen. What the hell was he going to do now? He'd been taking the suppressants for years now, and everyone knew the longer you were on them the worst your heat was when you stopped taking them. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned to look, scowling as he saw it was the group of alphas and betas sitting up excitedly and muttering to each other. They'd be having a great time this month, but Blitzen wasn't about to be a part of it. He didn't wait to find out if there'd be suppressants next month, he just started walking. Blitzen knew better than to run, he could feel the alpha's eyes on his back, tail flicking nervously. If he ran, they'd chase him, just like wild dogs. He didn't know where he was going, just knew he couldn't stay in the city.

*

The sun rose high above Blitzen's head and then dipped lower until it vanished over the horizon as he walked. He lost track of where he was, the bustling streets becoming quiet suburbs. Glancing over his shoulder he could see the small group of alphas who broke off to follow him were still there, intently walking after him only a couple feet away. Somehow this was much scarier than being flat out chased. They knew they could take their time, in no rush. They knew he'd give out before they wore themselves out. He could feel it already, knew the alphas would already be able to smell it. His heat was coming, and it wouldn't be long. Blitzen ground his teeth as he sped up a bit, clenching his fists as he glanced back. There were three of them, a dog, a weasel, and another cat like himself. Too many for him to take on on his best of days, let alone in the throes of heat. His tail lashed in frustration. Maybe he should run now, at least try to escape. But not yet, there was nothing but houses around them right now, he needed to get to a place that would be harder to see him. The sun had already set, so that would help.

It was another 30 minutes before Blitzen found the opportunity he'd been looking for. The suburb ended and turned to open road surrounded by woods. And the night was dark, not too much moonlight. Perfect. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, not looking back at the alphas, and then darted right into the woods. Blitzen shoved through the bushes and foliage, hearing his hunters shout and their heavy footfalls as they pursued him. He zigged and zagged, ducking under tree branches and even splashing through a shallow stream. The cat omega was fast but the three alphas could smell him, it was making it hard for him to find a good spot to get away. He didn't like heights, at all, but started looking up at the trees as he ran, looking for a good hiding spot in the branches. He heard the dog alpha before he saw him, quickly changing direction so the alpha lept at thin air, darting through some bushes as his attacker snarled angrily. Blitzen grit his teeth, they were right on his tail now, the three closing in. He could feel their hot breath against his fur as he looked around desperately for an escape. He lept at the next tree he came to, scrambling to scale it as fast as possible. But he hardly got far at all before his tail was grabbed and he was roughly yanked back to the earth.

Blitzen hissed in pain but lashed out as soon as he hit the ground, striking the one who'd grabbed him, forcing them to let go before he scrambled to his feet, finding himself surrounded. He backed up as they closed in until he hit the tree he'd tried to climb, scowling at his attackers. The weasel moved to touch him and he swung, the man quickly scrambling back as they all laughed at him trying to defend himself.

"Go away! Leave me alone you slimy bastards!"

He snapped at them, refusing to let his voice waver with fear

"Whats the matter omega? From the smell of it you're just dying to get a thick knot in you"

Snickered the weasel, Blitzen's eye twitching in annoyance as he tried to stop smelling like he even remotely wanted that

"Too bad none of you could offer that"

He snapped back before he could help himself, and the alpha's smirk immediately dropped

"We'll see about that you little bitch."

He growled back and charged Blitzen. The omega struggled, lashing out at him. Being he wasn't the strongest or the biggest he wasn't afraid to fight dirty, jabbing his elbow right into the alpha's crotch before ducking under him and trying to make a break for it. The other two grabbed him, wrestling him to the ground and pinning his arms. Blitzen thrashed, struggling as he spat and swore at them, trying to kick the third as he came closer, snarling unhappily.

"Let's see how much longer you keep that sass, omega whore."

The weasel chuckled cruelly as he went to unbuckle his belt. Blitzen swallowed dryly, panic seizing him as he realized this was happening, he couldn't get away or fight them off. But before anything could actually happen there was a rustling of bushes and someone else stepped into the clearing. All four of them froze to stare at the intruder. A guy, no older then Blitzen, but tall with pale skin and spiky white hair, long pointed ears and fluffy tail to match. Another alpha, a wolf. He looked surprised and puzzled to see anyone else out in the woods this late at night, looking over the scene with pricing grey-blue eyes.

"Hel- Mmp!"

Blitzen went to call but was quickly silenced by one of them slapping his hand over his mouth before he could cry out. At this point, he'd just have to hope this alpha was more caring than these three, but he highly doubted it.

"Can't ya see we're busy here? Scram kid!"

Growled the dog. This new alpha frowned and then bared his fangs.

"What, you looking for a fight? You must be some kinda idiot to take on all of us."

He started to laugh, but then the white-haired wolf darted forward fast as light, punching the other alpha squarely in the throat. The dog alpha stumbled back, choking as he tried to breathe, the blow having damaged his windpipe. The other two quickly jumped to their feet, but they didn't stand much of a chance. Whoever this guy was he clearly had training. He punched one in the face and then the other in the gut. Then he grabbed the two by their hair and slamming their heads together so hard one of them fell over, knocked out. Blitzen could only watch dumbfounded as they grabbed their unconscious friend and scampered off, tails tucked between their legs, yelping and promising he'd pay for this. He was more than impressed, and relieved. He thought for sure he was screwed, literally. But then he blinked and realized he was alone with this strange, obviously much stronger, alpha. He eyed the new alpha uncertainty, unsure what to make of him. He may have saved him from the other three but that could very well be because he was, well, a lone wolf and wanted Blitzen all to himself. The cat omega scooted back as the stranger came closer, back pressing against the tree.

"Uh... Thanks for the help, but if you're looking for a dirty thank you, I'm not that type of omega and you ain’t gonna be getting it."

Blitzen said, a good bit put off by this guy's silence but still trying to be firm and let him know he wouldn't be taken advantage of despite how intimidating he was. But he still didn't say anything just looking Blitzen up and down before offering a hand to help him up. The omega eyed his hand suspiciously, flicking his ears the way he does when he's nervous as he considers his options. He could spend the period of his heat camping out in the woods with no shelter or anything to eat, worrying about any random alpha or beta finding him. Or he could take a chance on this random alpha who saved him and hope he's lucky enough to get out unscathed. He took a deep breath, and then he grabbed the alpha's hand.

 

The strange mute wolf led him through the woods, stepping around rocks and logs with a certainty that only someone very accustom to taking this path could have in the dark. Blitzen tried to ask him things as he was pulled along, like 'whats your name?' or 'where are we going?' But never got a response of any kind. Finally, they stopped at the base of a large tree. At first, Blitzen didn't know why they stopped here, but then the alpha reached over and tugged on a rope he hadn't even noticed, pulling down at ladder from the top of the tree. Blitzen looked up and his eyes went wide. In the dark he hadn't seen it, but now he could see the huge tree house nestled in the leaves. It wasn't like the box-shaped ones he'd always known in his childhood, it was like a real small home up there. Clearly it was built by professionals and not children.

He was so busy staring at it he didn't realize the other was waiting for him to climb up until he was nudged, looking back at the alpha startled before realizing what he wanted him to do. Blitzen scrambled up the ladder, through a hole in the small deck surrounding the house and looked around. It was a bit small, like it was made for children, and that suspicion was confirmed as he saw some colorful doodles on the wall of the house, weathered and old but still bright. He jumped as he heard the door to the little tree house open, turning to see the white-haired wolf had silently climbed up as well and was holding the door open, waiting for Blitzen to go inside. The inside of the treehouse was dark and made him a little nervous, edging closer slowly to look inside before he entered. Blitzen blinked as his ears pricked up in surprise at the inside. Unlike the overly fancy outside the inside looked like a normal tree house. There was a bookcase, a tiny child-sized table in the far corner, some toys on top of the bookshelf, somewhat tattered and old looking children' drawings decorating the walls, and one of those rugs that had roads on it. The only thing really fancy about it was a small loft, with some beat up pillows and a roughed up but cozy looking blanket. There was also a patched up dragon plush laying on top of the small bed.

"Wha...? Who's treehouse is this?"

He asked, a bit puzzled. Was this the aplha's childhood treehouse? Or did he have a younger sibling? But just as before he didn't get an answer, the taller moving past him into the little tree home. Blitzen followed him, looking around for a moment. But his attention was quickly shifted when the wolf tapped his shoulder before pointing at the loft bed. He froze, looking at him nervously. Was he going to have to run from this guy too? But as if sensing what he was thinking the stranger shook his head before moving away, standing by the door to make it clear he wouldn't be joining him. Blitzen was very much tired from walking all day and then running, but still confused and had a lot of questions. He took an uncertain step towards the loft bed and then glanced back at the alpha

"Are you... Letting me stay here?"

He questioned, just to be sure. To his surprise he finally got some kind of answer, the wolf nodding. Well... He wasn't going to complain about a safe, warm place to sleep.

"Thank you."

Blitzen muttered, catching a surprised look on the other's face before he went back to the blank neutral face he'd had since beating up the other Alphas. But the cat didn't dwell on it, kicking off his shoes before turning to scramble up the ladder to the loft. The bed was soft and the blankets warm, even though it smelled strongly of the strange wolf, it was great to be sleeping in a real bed for once. He turned his head to thank the alpha again only to find him gone. He supposed he must have a real home around here he'd gone back to, which was fine with Blitzen. He just wanted some peaceful sleep. He carefully moved the stuffed dragon to the side before slipping under the blankets, pulling them around himself as he curled up, tail wrapping around his body. There was still so much he wanted to know, he hadn't even gotten the strangely kind alpha's name, or why he'd been out in the woods so late at night. The omega stretched before he yawned wide. Too tired to think about it right now. He'd do some poking around and figure this out in the morning, for tonight he'd had a very long day. Blitzen closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep

 *

Hearthstone stared down at the ground as he walked back home, going over the events of the night in his head. Had he done the right thing? Well, of course chasing off those dickbag alphas had been, it was clear the poor omega hadn't wanted anything to do with them. But letting the cat stay in his old treehouse? He just couldn't decide whether he was bringing more possible danger down on his head. Hearth knew if his father found out that omega would be dead meat for sure. But the tree house was far enough away from their home he wouldn't catch his scent, right? The wolf paused at the thought and glanced down at himself, sniffing his jacket and scowling. He smelled like omega. He'd have to roll in some mud to make sure his dad wouldn't smell it. He glanced back over his shoulder again in the direction of the treehouse worriedly. This was the right move.... He just had to keep the omega hidden from his dad until his heat was over, then the cat would be on his way and out of his hair. This would be easy... Totally easy...


	2. introductions and kind words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys actually talk to each other

Sunlight streamed through the windows, birds chirping outside. Waking up safe in a real bed on such a nice morning should be lovely. But Blitzen awoke to pain. He groaned as he buried his head under the pillows. Cramps, damn it all. He'd forgotten this could happen. After being on suppressants so long and then getting off suddenly could cause these painful spasms he was currently suffering. Mixed with the burning unwanted heat building in him despite the pain it made for one crummy of a morning. The pain made him want to stay in bed but the heat bothered him. If he laid here with nothing else to focus on it was going to drive him crazy. So Blitzen sat up, yawning before he stretched and looked around. This tree house really was pretty, in a dreamy way. It felt safe. In the morning light he could see it better, noticing some photos tapped up on the wall next to the loft bed. The cat omega found he couldn't resist the urge to snoop, curious about the stranger who'd saved him, moving closer to examine the photos.

                                                                       

In one there was a young pup grinning wide with messy hair and a missing fang, clutching a lizard in his hands, holding out his catch proudly. He had the same white hair and fur as the one who'd saved him, but his face didn't look the same. Blitzen concluded the alpha did have a sibling, and this had to be him. Looking at the other photo confirmed this. There was the young pup from the first photo, still grinning wide. He was clinging to an older nervous but happy looking boy. He immediately recognized him as a younger version of the alpha he'd met. Blitzen stared at the picture for a long while. He looked so much happier in this photo. The wolf alpha had been dark and intimidating. He hadn't once seen him do anything but scowl or stare, his face had been blank and unmoving. Blitzen wondered what happened in his life that turned him from smiling child to brooding adult. Maybe he could find out from poking around. He'd feel guilty later, right now he needed a distraction from the havoc his hormones were causing his body. Besides, the guy who'd saved him was so mysterious, he wanted to figure out something about him.

So Blitzen got up, climbing down the ladder to look around. He checked out the drawings first. They were almost all of the two brothers, doing something adventurey, like fighting a dragon or riding giant eagles. He chuckled a bit, amused. He didn't have much imagination as a kid, but it was weirdly comforting to see bits of childhood games. The last drawing was of the whole family, labeled Mom, Dad, Me, and Big brother, with backward Es. Classic, very cute. He turned away from the drawings after a moment, the small bookcase in the corner catching his eye. Blitzen walked over and knelt down to read the titles. Lots of comics, copies of those lord of the rings books (Blitzen had never been interested in them), and tons of other fantasy based stories. But one caught his eye as a bit odd. A thick yellow book with the title written in bright red letters

**Sign Language: My first 100 words**

He blinked in surprise and pulled it out, dusting off the cover. Sign language? Oh. Oooh. That explained a lot about the strange alpha. If he was mute or deaf no wonder he didn't say anything, now Blitzen felt pretty bad for thinking the pale wolf creepy. Well, maybe Blitzen could make up for it by learning to communicate with him. He had this book after all, hopefully it wouldn't be too hard. So the cat omega circled for a second before sitting down, crossing his legs and wrapping his tail around himself before flipping open the book. He paused as he noticed one of those "this book belongs to..." things inside the cover. He read the two names written in crayon before looking back up at the photo of the two boys. Hearthstone and Andiron huh? He had a name now, but which one was the wolf who'd saved him...? Hopefully with the help of this book he'd be able to ask the alpha when he came back, settling down to study it with renewed determination.

*

Hearthstone nervelessly glanced around as he quickly padded through the empty halls of his home. His father should be long gone, off to work by now, but he was still on edge. If his father ever caught him taking food, he'd be paying deeply for it. It was a good thing his father didn't cook, he wouldn't notice anything had gone missing. He just hoped the omega hadn't left the treehouse. If his dad found even a whiff of a strange omega in heat on his land.... Hearth shuddered and pushed the awful thought from his head. It was too terrible to even think about what he'd do. He hurried into the kitchen, digging through the cabinets for something small and simple. Something that could be kept in the treehouse so he wouldn't have to sneak food out for every meal. Crackers, chips, bread, some cheese sticks... He was grabbing a jar of jam when suddenly there came a tapping on his shoulder, making the wolf nearly jump out of his skin. He spun around, fur bristling, but quickly relaxed and sighed in relief to see it was only Inge. The young maid was looking at him with confused worry

_"What are you doing in here? You could have just asked if you wanted something to eat."_

She signed questioningly. Hearth raised his hands to answer her but then hesitated. Inge was like a sister to him, his only friend in the world, but... She wasn't very good at keeping big secrets. So he just shook his head instead

_"Can't tell you right now... Just don't tell father I was in here."_

He signed before quickly shoving the food into his bag and hurrying out before she could ask anything else, leaving the poor cow omega baffled.

  
Hearth only slowed down and relaxed again once he was outside and in the woods. He sighed and looked down at his feet as he walked. He felt guilty for keeping this from her. Inge was his only friend in the world, the only one to treat him with even a little kindness since he lost his brother.... He shook the thoughts away. He'd tell her eventually, once the cat omega was done with his heat and safely far far away from here. When there would be no worry about his father finding the omega. Then he'd tell her. The thought comforted him, and he sped up, quickly reaching the treehouse. The wolf quickly scaled the ladder and opened the door without knocking. He never knocked, it was useless for him to seeing even if he were told to stay out he wouldn't hear it obviously and without seeing the person he had no clue what they said. So Hearthstone had walked in on many startling things (many he'd like to forget), but seeing the stranger holding his old school book about sign language almost gave him a damn heart attack. He just froze, ears pressing back flat as he felt his fur puff up in fear. He must know now, what would he think of him? A broken alpha who could never protect anyone, who would never be able to have a mate without risking their safety. Surely he'd insult and demean him, just like everyone else did.

The smaller man looked back at him, startled, scrambling to his feet as he clutched the book to his chest.

"I.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone through your things."

He stuttered nervously, very worried the silent alpha was about to murder him on the spot. Hearth just frowned a bit, confused why he was apologizing

"I just..... I figured you couldn't speak after I found this, I wanted to try and learn it so I'd be able to talk to you."

He added, and the alpha looked at him as if he'd grown wings or something, completely taken off guard. Hearthstone couldn't process this. Why would a complete stranger not immediately think him weak, why would he want to learn sign language, just to talk to him?? He stared wide-eyed at the omega, unable to figure out how to respond. Blitzen meanwhile was getting more and more nervous with his lack of response, unable to read the taller and whether he was mad or not.

"I already learned a little, it's not too hard. Look, see?"

He stuttered as he raised his hands

_"Hello... My name is B-l-i-t-z-e-n"_

Blitzen signed slowly and clumsily but still understandable. The mute alpha still didn't say anything, just still staring wide-eyed at him. He flicked his tail nervously and glanced away

"I understand if you want me to leave-"

He started to say, sure the pale man was displeased, but then the wolf raised his hands

_"I'm H-e-a-r-t-h-s-t-o-n-e"_

Hearth responded, his face staying blank but when the omega smiled wide his ears flicked and a bit of a blush crept into his cheeks. He hadn't paid too much attention last night, but now he realized this Blitzen, as he was called, was very handsome despite his scruffy unkept look. He could only imagine how good he'd look cleaned up. He blinked as he realized he'd been staring and quickly pushed those thoughts away before he got flustered, holding out the bag of food to move on and change the mood. Blitzen looked at the bag and then at the taller man before taking the bag to look inside it. Now it was his turn to look surprised, ears peeking up excitedly. It had been about a day and a half since he ate, and more than a few months since it was anything he didn't manage to dig out of a dumpster.

"This is all for me?"

He asked and Hearth nodded before pulling a notepad out of his pocket. He hated the notepad, mostly for his father forcing him to use it by pretending not to understand sign language. But Blitzen putting in an effort had made him like the omega enough to put up with using it until he got better at signing, or left. He wrote quickly before turning the paper around

**Yes, and you can stay here until your heat is over**

Blitzen's grin faltered a little. Hearthstone had given him no reason not to trust him, but years of living on the streets and alphas only ever wanting one thing from him was hard to just shake off.

"Erm... Thanks, but I gotta ask, what are you doing all this for?"

He questioned as his tail twitched back and forth nervously. The wolf gave him a puzzled look

_"What do you mean?"_

Hearthstone signed, not understanding the question.

"I already told you I won't sleep with you, and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise."

Blitzen practically snarled as his fur bristled, already on the defense, fully expecting to have to argue and fight to stand his ground. But the pale alpha just tilted his head to the side as he frowned

**I wasn't going to try, you already made it clear.**

He wrote on the pad in response, still looking very confused.

"Then what are you doing all this for!?"

Blitzen demanded, confused as well and a bit frustrated now. The alpha continued to frown, and they started to write quickly, a much longer message than the others so far

**Because they were forcing you, they were going to hurt you. And if you walk around about to go into heat more like them will smell you.**

Now it was Blitzen's turn to frown as he crossed his arms. That was all true, but he still didn't understand why Hearthstone was doing this, what was he getting out of it... Was he really just doing this to help him?

"You know, you're a really weird alpha... Any other would have either left me to fend for myself or tried to claim me"

He said after a minute with a shake of his head before going back to the bag of food, still pretty hungry. He glanced up again when he heard the scratching of the pen, surprised to see how angry the alpha was as he wrote

**I'm not weird, they're just awful. There is absolutely no excuse to do that to anyone**

He'd written, a bit messy for how quick and angry he'd been writing it. Hearthstone flushed a bit as Blitzen stared in surprise and added

**Besides, if anyone's weird it's you**

Blitzen snorted as he read that, sitting down on the floor to eat, feeling much more relaxed now he was starting to get a read on the alpha.

"What have I done that's weird? Not rolled over and let every alpha that comes my way take me?"

To his surprise Hearth huffed unhappily, the wolf's ears flattening back. It seemed he thought whatever it was about Blitzen that was strange was obvious, but he didn't know what it could be

"Seriously, what'd I do that's weird?"

He asked as he looked at the taller, clearly puzzled. Hearthstone frowned in confusion before writing

**You don't care that I'm deaf, you actually want to learn sign language**

The omega read it and just stared blankly at him.

"What? Why wouldn't I? So far you've been the only decent alpha I've ever met! You saved me just to help me, you're letting me stay here without demanding to fuck me. Of course I want to learn your language"

He huffed. God the bar was so low for alphas. Hearth treated him with simple respect and he was like a god damn saint in Blitzen's eyes. But it was true. Even when he was little, before he knew what he'd be, the alphas around him had never been nice. Hearthstone had the same shocked look on his face he'd had when he came in and saw Blitzen with his old book. The wolf chewed on his lower lip with his ears pressed flat nervously as he wrote.

**But I'm a broken Alpha. Useless, I won't ever be able to protect a mate**

Blitzen stared at these words. He didn't know what alphas were taught when their hormones became known, but if they were taught they were broken over something like this no wonder the majority were so awful

"That's stupid."

He said simply, ignoring Hearthstone's shocked look.

"I just met you yesterday and already I know if I had to choose between all the oh so great "perfect" alphas and you, I'd take you every time."

The omega said firmly with his arms crossed. The other man just gapped at him, too shocked to figure out how to respond. When he finally did manage to raise the pen and paper to try Blitzen immediately stopped him

"No, nope save it. My mind is made up, you're a good person, deal with it."

He huffed as his tail lashed. He wasn't about to let the nicest alpha he'd met doubt himself.

"Put the pen down, I won't be convinced otherwise... Actually, that's got to be pretty annoying, probably hurts your hands more then signing does... Here, come here. I want you to teach me so I can learn it as fast as possible."

Blitzen said less grumpily as he picked up the book again and patted the floor next to him invitingly. Hearthstone hesitated for just a beat, face burning red. Then he shuffled over and sat down next to him, discreetly wiping away the wetness from his eyes.


	3. tears and realizations

Hearthstone ended up spending the whole day at the treehouse, the sun having set long before he headed back home. Blitzen was a surprisingly fast learner. His signs were still clumsy and slow, but he understood a lot more then Hearth had thought he would by the end of the day. The alpha smiled to himself as he walked through the dark woods. He hadn't felt so happy in a long time. The cat was sweet but hard-headed, outspoken and sure of himself. He cared, but wouldn't allow anyone to walk all over him. Hearth liked that. He wished he had more assertiveness like that. He paused and sighed unhappily before changing direction for a moment. He'd almost forgotten he needed to get Blitzen's scent off of him before he returned home, lest his father find out. Which was a shame, because Blitzen's scent was really nice, even with the musk of having lived on the streets, it was strong despite that. Like coffee, fresh cut grass, and just a hint of cinnamon. Hearth wished he could leave it so he could fall asleep smelling him- He froze in place as he realized what he was thinking. All that talk about leaving the poor omega be during his heat, and here he was, not even a few hours later thinking about scenting him. What the hell was wrong with him? It had to be just that Blitzen's heat was coming and his scent was stronger. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed it being around him all day. But unlike what a lot of alphas claimed they could control themselves perfectly fine if they wanted to, and he refused to let it get to him. Hearthstone cursed himself angrily before stomping towards the small pool of water and quickly started scrubbing Blitzen's scent off of him. He was better then this, he would be better than this. He wasn't going to risk losing his new friend over some dumb hormones.

 

*  
Hearthstone's mood was much worse by the time he reached his home, angry at himself and a good bit damp from cleaning himself off. He entered the dark home and sighed tiredly, taking off his coat. He turned around and jumped out of his skin when he saw his father sitting in the kitchen, watching him closely. He relaxed a little when he saw the drink in his hand. At least he hadn't just been waiting for him to come home, even if he's never sure what the older alpha will do with liquor in his blood. Alderman scowled at his son, squinting a bit

"Where have you been?"

 

He slurred but Hearth just shrugged not too worried since the old alpha was drunk.

 

_"The woods, where else."_

 

He signed, but that just made the older snarl again

 

"Use the damn tablet."

 

Alderman grumbled and Hearth sighed tiredly. His dad wouldn't remember this in the morning, so he didn't feel like playing along with him right now, just moving to walk past him. But then his father suddenly shot a hand out, grabbing him by his arm. Hearth flinched on instinct and looked at him very nervously as the old alpha sniffed him, frowning

 

"What is this scent.... What have you been doing?"

 

He questioned with a growl, looking at him suspiciously. Hearthstone froze up for a moment before forcefully yanking his arm out of his father's hold, nearly making the drunk fall off his chair. But he didn't wait to make sure he was ok, immediately darting away to run up to his room. He slammed his door shut and pressed his back against it once safely inside, heart hammering. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and thanked every god he could think of that his father was drunk. Alderman wouldn't remember this time, but Hearth would need to get better at covering Blitzen's scent if he was going to keep spending all day with him. At least this time it hadn't caused any damage

 

Alderman managed to stumble to his feet, glaring after his son with narrowed eyes. He may be old and drunk, but he knew that scent on Hearthstone. He'd been around an unmated omega about to go into heat. And Alderman would be getting to the bottom of it.

 

*  
  
Blitzen huffed as he rolled over on the bed, wrapping himself up in the blanket. Today had been the best day he'd had in a very long time. No worrying, warm and comfortable with food and company that he didn't have to worry about having an ulterior motive. But... There was one problem. Being around an alpha all day had his heat increasing. It wasn't nearly at its full peak yet, still mostly just cramps and the like. But Hearth's scent had definitely started to stir up the... _Need_. He didn't like the need, he didn't like feeling this way just because of the scent of an alpha. Hearthstone was so kind and sweet, Blitzen felt wrong about letting his instincts get to him like this. He also felt like a hypocrite for how many times he'd gotten angry at alphas for being slaves to their instincts. But now he was starting to understand a little. Not that he was going to let it control him. He was going to stay firm and not give in. Even when Hearth smelled amazing, like pine trees and sap mixed with something he couldn't place, something fresh and calming like mountain air. Blitzen groaned in frustration and buried his face in the pillows but quickly snapped back up as he realized the bed smelled like the dreamy alpha. Dreamy? Did he really just describe Hearthstone as dreamy? Damn it all what the hell was wrong with him?

 

This had to be an effect of his heat, that's all. Though, he's never felt much more then heightened awareness of the alphas around him before this heat. But this was different. Blitzen had always fought the serotype of the needy omega wanting to be filled. But despite that, he found himself suddenly very much wanting to submit and be knotted for the first time in his life. It felt very strange and made him confused and frustrated. He couldn't be this easy that he'd open his legs for the first alpha to show him the littlest bit of respect. But... Hearthstone really was handsome. And kind. And sweet, and nice, and very pretty with soft lips Blitzen really wanted to kiss and- Blitzen snarled in frustration, his ears pressing back falt. He was being stupid, he just met the guy. It had to be his heat, that was all. It was clouding his mind. He needed to... "take the edge off." Blitzen knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he did and his heat was just going to get worse faster without some kind of relief. After some more fidgeting and rolling around he gave in, closing his eyes as he slid a hand down his pants and tried to pretend he wasn't burying his face into the pillows to inhale Hearthstone's scent as he did. What a dumb mess he'd gotten himself into.

 

   
The next week passed much the same way as his heat slow increased, but not nearly enough to keep him from doing normal activities. Hearthstone would arrive in the morning, sometimes with some sweet treats that wouldn't store well in the treehouse. Then they'd settle in for another sign language lesson. Whenever Blitz needed a break, they'd put the book down and just talk, which was helping him get better at ASL anyway. It was to have someone to talk to for both boys. Blitzen had even told him about how he'd ended up on the streets, and Hearth told him about his brother in return. They were laying up in the loft, the omega curled up in the blankets and the alpha fiddling with the stuffed dragon, watching carefully as he told his story to catch every word.

 

"....And Junnier never got sued or jail time or anything! They say it was an accident, but if he'd just cared about doing proper safety checks my dad would still be here!"

 

He growled bitterly as his fur bristled and his tail lashed, still very much angry about what had happened to his father. Then the omega sighed and slumped down as the anger left him, resting his head on his hands as he looked at Hearth, considering the wolf for a moment before speaking again.

 

"I bet you think I'm crazy for not staying with my mom. I mean she was cruel, but she never hit me or anything like that..."

 

Blitzen muttered. He figured that's what everyone would think, he often wondered if he was crazy to leave himself. But to his surprise the deaf alpha shook his head

 

_"No, I think you're brave. I wish I had that kind of nerve."_

 

He signed with a bit of a wistful look in his eyes and the cat omega looked at him worriedly

 

"You've got a shitty parent too?"

 

Blizten asked with concerned interest. He'd noticed Hearth didn't talk about his family, but he hadn't pushed him on it of course. The wolf looked down as he squeezed the plush dragon tighter to his chest, ears flattening back, looking like a scared pup being scolded. But he still nodded before signing

 

 _"My father_.... _He never liked me much, but after what happened to Andiron, he hates me. And I can't blame him."_

 

The omega sat up with a frown as he realized the other boy was shaking, able to smell the alpha's distress. He acted instinctively without thinking, moving closer and reaching over to place a comforting hand on his knee, immediately wanting to calm the alpha, whether it was just his omega instincts or because he really cared about him that much but it didn't really matter at the moment. Hearthstone stopped shaking immediately at the contact and looked up at him with wet eyes

 

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

 

He asked before also adding.

 

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

 

Hearth sniffled and wiped his eyes before signing

 

_"No, I want to."_

 

He answered, hands shaking as he continued on.

 

_"Andiron and I used to love playing in these woods. This treehouse was our favorite, it was our castle, but there was also another place we favored... There used to be an old well not far from here. We used to pretend it was a castle or throne."_

 

Hearthstone smiled sadly, blinking away tears as he thought about old childhood games.

 

_"That was how it happened... He was 7, and I was 8. He was standing on the well, playing around like he was a king. I turned away for a moment, I can't remember what I was looking for but when I turned around Andiron was gone... He had slipped and fallen in"_

 

The deaf alpha was shaking violently at this point but kept going. He needed to tell this story, needed Blitzen to know

 

_"If I weren't deaf I would have heard him yelling for help. By the time we found him he'd been dead for hours, drowned from exhaustion... Mom left after that, and dad hates me, reminds me every day it was my fault. I can't blame him, I hate me too. If I weren't broken like this, my brother would still be alive right now."_

 

Hearthstone finished his story with tears running down his face. Blitzen didn't respond for a long moment, just staring at him in shock. The wolf started to shake harder at that, panicked he'd made a mistake. That his friend hated him too, now he knew what he'd done. He was raising his hands to beg for forgiveness when suddenly he was yanked forward, strong arms squeezing him tight to a small warm body. Hearth was so shocked and it had been so long since anyone hugged him his reaction was to sob loudly, breaking his normal total silence as he buried his face in Blitzen's hair. He didn't try to say anything, the omega just holding him and gently rubbing his back a bit until he cried himself out. Hearth slowly pulled back then, sniffling and rubbing his now red and sore eyes

 

_".... Sorry"_

 

He signed clumsily, almost unintelligible.

 

"Don't be. I'm just sorry you went through something like that, I can't imagine... And then your shitty dad blaming you on top of it... I'm the one whos sorry."

 

Blitzen muttered quietly in response. The wolf alpha blushed a bit but didn't reply, just pulling the blankets around himself as he sat there quietly. Blitz sighed and leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything for a moment before muttering

 

"If I ever met your dad, I'm gonna kill him."

 

 And to his pleasant surprise, Hearthstone actually snorted a bit in amusement, grinning slightly. 

 

  
*

It was then things started, or at least as far as Hearth's awareness that there was something extraordinary about Blitzen. He'd never felt so light and happy then when he was around the omega. Inge was lovely but he always had to be guarded around her, he couldn't open up to the girl. He hadn't even felt this close to his brother, although they had been as close as brothers could be. But Blitzen was just... Different. He couldn't explain it. Hearthstone didn't know enough about love and romance to understand what he was feeling. He just brushed it off. Blitzen was a great friend, that was all! All the fantasies he had about the cat omega at night in his room were just because of his heat coming on. Even the less sexual ones about holding his hand or going on a romantic date. It was just because of his heat, that had to be all.

 

Blitzen, on the other hand, knew exlactly what he was feeling for Hearth, even though he'd never felt it before. But he was trying his best to deny it. All it was was his heat, it was making him all worked up and easily flustered. But.... He knew what it felt like to lust. While he'd avoid alphas he had more then a few one night stands with a handsome beta or two. The want was there, he badly wanted Hearth, but not just sexually. He didn't just want to fuck him, he wanted to cuddle, he wanted to give him things, even though he had absolutely nothing to give. He wanted to treat Hearthstone like a king. The alpha wolf was making him want things that he'd always outright rejected the idea of. The stereotypical omega things he'd always hated he now wanted. Giving himself over, submitting, letting an alpha protect and take care of him, having a home and raising pups... All of it suddenly sounded amazing, as long as Hearth was the alpha. Maybe he was going crazy. Maybe it was his heat killing his brain cells and making him want to be a "good omega." That's what he tried to convince himself of, until he tested it. He'd close his eyes and tried imagining doing those things with a different alpha, some nameless one he'd passed on the streets, anyone but Hearthstone. The thought imminently settled like a rock in his stomach and made him feel like he was going to puke. Yeah, that was cold hard proof. Blitzen was falling head over heels for Hearthstone, and he couldn't do shit to stop it. Damn it. Why couldn't his life ever just go smooth and simple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blitzen: No chance no way I won't say it, no no, It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love~


End file.
